Clueless
by NinjaCupcakex
Summary: CeCe Jones is an expert when it comes to matchmaking, but her father believes otherwise. When meeting Rocky, the new girl, CeCe thinks she can get Rocky a wonderful boyfriend and an approval from her father. [Based on the book Emma by Jane Austen]
1. Hello New Girl

**So I just got off the longest Writer's Block in the history of writer's block, I just. Anyway, I'm off and with a brand new story! It's based on a book named Emma by Jane Austen which I read over the summer. If you have read it, have fun trying to find out who is who! If you haven't, I highly encourage you to! It's such a great book.**

It always seemed as though CeCe Jones had it all. She was beautiful, funny, smart (most of the time), popular, and rich. Her little floral skirts and blazers always stunned people as she strutted through the halls of John Hughes High. Me? Well, I'm just a mere gossiper reciting it to you as I heard it. All of this may or may not be true, but judging by the outcomes, most of it is probably true. See, this whole drama blossomed when Rocky Blue enrolled here.

Before Rocky, CeCe was already at the top as mentioned before. She had all the ingredients needed to rule the school. She even had two snobby sidekicks, Brianna and Amelia, a rich father who owned just about the coolest mall in town, and most of all, she was the school's best matchmaker. Seriously, she could look at a person and find them a perfect match within a minute. The weird thing was that we never saw _her_ finding a perfect match for herself. She told everyone that "mama only eats after all her children get fed", but we all think she's a little apprehensive and doesn't want to be thought of as vulnerable. But when it came to the school body, she was basically Cupid. She thought she was so good, she wanted to strive and set up her own online dating service, but when she explained it to her father, he thought she was crazy.

The story actually starts a few months ago. CeCe, with her lilac summer dress, walked, almost modeled, through the halls, admiring her work of various couples completely indulged in each other thanks to CeCe. She smiled at the love through the halls, and then her sidekicks seemed to appear by her side.

"Ce, you know that cute guy in our Chemistry class?" Brianna asks the excitement in her voice overflowing.

"Josh Michelson?" CeCe asks, making sure that's the person Brianna was talking about. She nods, her lips curving upwards.

"Hmm…" CeCe says, putting her Matchmaking mode to work. Josh was extremely cute, he was smart, and he seemed to like Brianna from all the stares lately. "Sounds like a perfect match! Go for it, sister!"

"Thanks, Ce! I knew I could count on you!" Brianna exclaimed, and then ran off to find Josh. That left Amelia and CeCe to walk the rest of the way to History class. Little did they know, CeCe was just about to find her new matchmaking target.

CeCe walked through the classroom door, and plopped herself on any old desk she found. She usually sat in the middle, because the back screamed "thug" while the front screamed "nerd" and she was neither. The bell rang, and she immediately dug through her book bag to find her notebook to act like she was paying attention in class. Her eyes wandered around, watching everyone briefly. Nothing new about anyone lately. CeCe was starting to get bored; when was something going to change in this prosaic school? The next thing she new, her answers were answered when someone walked in. CeCe could tell she was new; her scared eyes looked all over the walls, her hands clutching her books. CeCe became intrigued by her; she wasn't like any girl who had showed up here. She was different, and better in a way. Then she got an idea; maybe she could use her matchmaking skills to help her find a boyfriend _and _show her dad that she truly is gifted! It was a win-win situation.

The 50-minute felt like a century long, and it felt even longer knowing CeCe had to know more about the new girl, whose name is Raquel. The bell finally rang, dismissing the tired students. CeCe was quick on her feet, packing up all her stuff and heading to Raquel's desk, where she was still packing up vigorously. CeCe stood in front patiently, until Raquel finally finished and looked up to see the red-head beauty waiting.

"Uh, hi?" Raquel said to her.

"Hi, I'm CeCe. Nice to meet you!" CeCe said, extending her arm to her and smiling. Raquel had no other choice but to shake the random girl's hand.

"I'm Raquel, but you can call me Rocky." Rocky said. Sliding out of the desk, and now standing.

"Rocky. That's a cute nickname! My name is a nickname too. It's actually Cecelia." CeCe explained, trying to make conversation as they headed to the cafeteria.

"I like it." Rocky complimented, smiling at CeCe. "I like your dress, by the way." Rocky added.

"Thanks, it's from Paris." CeCe said. Then, she looked over at Rocky, trying to find something that she really liked. Her jean vest and army jacket didn't really match CeCe's girly taste, but she decided to lie. "I love your vest!"

"Thank you!" Rocky replied, and just like that, Rocky was lured into CeCe's matchmaking experiment.

The rest of the lunch period consisted of CeCe constantly trying to compliment Rocky, trying to get on her good side, and lucky for her, she was eagerly accepting them. Maybe because it was her first day, so Rocky desperately wanted friends, but for whatever reason, it was working.

"Hey, why don't you give me your IM screen name?" CeCe asked Rocky. Rocky was more than happy to write it on CeCe's hand. CeCe smiled sweetly at her new friend, who happily skipped away after saying her goodbye to her new friend. For CeCe, this was great. Her plan was slowly taking action.

**Okay, I know it's really stupid right now, but that's because the boys haven't entered the picture yet. ;) [it will be RTD] Just stay put. Review and tell your friends!**

**-NinjaCupcake**


	2. Green-Jeaned Boy

Eighth period rolled around and it was time for CeCe and Rocky to part ways. CeCe wished her well, and set off her own class as well as eying candidates for her matchmaking skills to come make a beautiful couple once more.

She strutted the hallways, looking at multiple boys walking past her. _'Too short, too ugly, too geeky, too jerky,' _she mentally critiqued the guys as she walked. She needed someone perfect if she was going to have a perfect match for her new target. Just then, a certain Cuban boy had snuck up on her.

"Finally looking up candidates to be CeCe's new beau, I see?" Deuce asked, obviously teasing her. Apart from everyone else, Deuce was the only person who saw right through her thick armor of apprehension. CeCe never admitted it, but Deuce was the only person she could be herself around. Their families had known each other since their apartment days, and now their parents couldn't be closer.

"No, Martin. I'm looking for a match for the new girl, Rocky," CeCe said, still walking to class, her nude pumps clanking against the tile.

"CeCe, I thought your dad told you to stop with all this matchmaking stuff? Deuce questioned. "And don't call me Martin!"

"This is my chance to prove to me dad that it is my destiny to matchmake. It's the one thing I'm actually good at," CeCe said fervently. She always got like this when speaking about her matchmaking skills, Deuce knew it.

"Why can't you let her find her own boyfriend?" Deuce asked.

"Do I have to explain everything twice to you? I know what I'm doing, Deuce. Trust me," the redhead reassured him with a pat on his shoulder as she headed to her history class. In her mind, people didn't seem to get her talent; to them, it was a waste of time. She'll prove them wrong, though. She will, even if it kills her.

* * *

Back in geometry class, Rocky walked in silently. She didn't have her tour guide, CeCe, to help her look like she had friends. There was barely anyone there, so Rocky slipped into a random old seat and began setting up for class. This was geometry class, so Rocky immediately took out her pencil and shiny new calculator. Once she was done, she took a good look at her new classmates. One girl was painting her nails, another was reading a book. Instead of making new friends, Rocky found her jean vest way more interesting.

Two minutes went by, and she heard the rest of the class pour in, but she was too busy fidgeting with her vest to look up or care. She was still toying with the vest until she heard a male voice in front of her.

"I like your vest," the blond-haired boy complimented. Rocky looked up at the tall boy towering over her. He wore something completely out of the ordinary: lime green colored jeans with a white shirt and a zebra printed "G" in the middle. Rocky wasn't sure what it was, but he already liked this guy. **(A/N: N****ot crushing just yet!)**

"Um, thanks," she murmured. Her eyes went straight back to her vest, but she still saw his bright jeans standing in front of her.

"Y'know, you can make it pop by adding a little sparkle," he said, a small device now in his hand. Rocky couldn't help but smile at the peculiar boy as he kneeled down and reached for one of the collars of her vest. She looked up at him, his eyes peering down at his canvas. He aimed the little device at the collar, pressed a button and out came a silver gem. He continued doing so until the border of her collar was well, betwinkled. He had just finished once the bell rang to start class, and lucky for Rocky, he sat right next to her. He smiled at her, revealing straight white teeth, and Rocky couldn't help but smile back.

She turned her attention back to her now glittering vest, admiring the skilled work the mysterious boy did. She had to admit, her vest did look way better with a bit of bling, and she could thank green-jeaned boy whom was still unnamed.

"Okay class, good afternoon," the teacher shouted, looking around the class. She then laid her eyes on Rocky. "Oh my, looks like we have a new student. Stand up, sweetheart," her teacher said, Rocky stood up shyly. "Hi, I'm Raquel, but you can call me Rocky," she mumbled.

"Welcome to our John Hughes High, Rocky," the teacher replied, and motioned for Rocky to sit back down so she could get started on her lesson. Rocky followed, opening her notebook to a blank page, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see the blond-haired boy handing her a small piece of folded paper with her name on it. She took it reluctantly and opened it with hesitance. It read:

_Your name is Rocky? That's a pretty name. Mine is Gunther. Hence the big "G" on my shirt. Lol. _

_-Gunther_

She couldn't help but smile a bit. She looked back at Gunther, who was vigorously copying down notes, and then back at the note where she started to reply.

_Thank you, Gunther. That's very sweet of you. By the way, thanks for the moderation of my vest. I've never met a guy who had a sense of fashion, and a good one at that! :P_

_-Rocky_

Rocky then slid the folded note back on his desk, and quietly snuck glances of him reading the note delightfully. A few minutes later, she got the note back with a new message that read:

_It was no problem, really. I like using my betwinkler. Lol. And I'm very pleased to be the first guy you've met with a sense of fashion! It means a lot to me! So tell me more about yourself, Rocky. I'd love to know more!_

_-Gunther_

And just like that, they spent the whole fifty minutes talking to each other via note-passing. Rocky felt that geometry was going to be one of her favorite classes.


End file.
